1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a device and a method for providing safety of data in the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices such as mobile terminals and the like are configured to be capable of performing various functions. Examples of the various functions include a function of data and voice communication, a function of capturing a photograph and a moving image by using a camera, a function of storing a voice, a function of reproducing a music file through a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or a video, and the like. Some mobile devices are frequently used for personal purposes whereas other mobile devices may be implemented so as to be used for enterprise purposes or for business purposes.
Moreover, as mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) become popular, a trend called Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) is becoming an issue. The term “BYOD” refers to the use of privately-owned devices (e.g., privately-owned laptop computers and smart phones) in business. Accordingly, there are increasing cases where devices are used not only for personal purposes but also for business purposes in workplaces. For example, there are increasing cases where each user uses a personal mobile device in various businesses, such as connecting to a business system by using the personal mobile device, reading an important document for business use by using the personal mobile device, and performing a telephone call for business use by using the personal mobile device.
In this regard, when personal mobile devices are used for business purposes, there is a need for security in order to protect information related to business. Accordingly, enterprises, which allow one device to be used for personal purposes and for business purposes, require a security solution to be installed in the one device, in order to enhance security when the one device is used for business purposes. For example, enterprises allow a security solution to be installed in a personal device that each user owns, and allow the personal device to be used for business purposes. Otherwise, the enterprises provide a device for business purposes, in which a security solution is installed, to each employee separately from a personal device, and allow each employee to use the device for business purposes. Therefore, security solution companies have developed security solutions to be installed in the devices for business purposes.
Examples of security solutions according to the related art include a security solution of a VMware (i.e., virtual machine software) scheme, a security solution of an application duplication scheme, a security solution of an Operating System (OS) division scheme, and the like.
A security solution of a VMware scheme employs a scheme which includes a virtual process executing an application in an area separately from a main process executing an application in a general area, and in which an application for business use is executed through the separated virtual process. A security solution of an OS division scheme employs a scheme in which different OSs are installed in one device, one OS executes a general application and the other OS executes an application for business use. A security solution of an application duplication scheme employs a scheme in which a general application and an application for business use, that a third party (or a third company) has reproduced for business use from a general application, are installed together in a device, the general application can be executed in a general area and the application for business use can be executed in an area for business use.
When the VMware scheme is applied to a device, the main process and the virtual process are both operated in one Central Processing Unit (CPU), and have their respective memory areas. As a result, the main process and the virtual process consume a lot of CPU resources and memory resources. Therefore, when the VMware scheme is used, CPU resources and memory resources that a user can individually use are reduced. Since a lot of CPU resources and memory resources are consumed, the performance of the device is degraded.
The OS division scheme is inefficient in that each of the two OSs uses memory resources in one device and a lot of memory resources are consumed. In addition, the OS division scheme is disadvantageous in that the two OSs have difficulty in interworking therebetween because the two OSs operate independently and each of the two OSs cannot receive a notification of data that the other OS is processing. Moreover, the OS division scheme is inefficient in that separate resources for interworking between the two OSs are needed in order to enable interworking between the two OSs.
Meanwhile, if the application duplication scheme is also inefficient in that each of a general application and an application for business use utilizes memory resources and a lot of memory resources are consumed. Also, the application duplication scheme is inconvenient in that a third party (or a third company) reproduces an application for business use from a general application and a user or an enterprise does not easily register and remove or modify the reproduced application for business use.
Therefore, the security solutions employing the above-described schemes are disadvantageous in that it is inappropriate to use the security solutions in such a manner as to be applied to BYOD.